Let Your Colors Burst
by LavenderTigerGeek
Summary: Hinata has been walked all over her whole life, and is tired about it. She never does anything about it until she meets Naruto. She soon finds the courage that she needs, and protects the ones she loves.


Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! Review, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Firework or Naruto. All rights go to their respective owners, Kishimoto-san and Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again.<em>

Hinata cried into her pillow, thinking abour what happened not three minutes ago. "You are such a weakling! You can't even defeat your sister, who's three years your junior!" Hiashi had shouted at her.

How could he say that? She was only seven years old.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in._

Hinata ran from her house. Hiashi had called her weak again. Hanabi had beat her into the ground. She suddenly bumped into a pudgy, round kid who stood with a couple others. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" one of the boys yelled. Hinata looked in front of her to see a small ice cream cone in a messy puddle before her.

"Say you're sorry!" they had yelled at her.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under scream, but no one seems to hear a thing._

One of the boys pushed her down onto her hands and knees, yelling for her to apologize. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." she said, letting her tears fall freely now. Hinata was scared, and probably couldn't take them.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you? Cause there's a spark in you._

Suddenly, another voice ran out, "Cut it out!" She turned her head to see who was sticking up for her.

A blonde boy with ocean blue eyes glared daggers at the boys. The three glared back, whilst the leader answered, "Who do you think you are, huh?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day!"

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night. Like the fourth of July._

Hinata faced her cousin, fear striken in her heart. "You're weak. It's impossible to change." Neji taunted.

Naruto, outraged by Neji's blunt rudness, piped up. "No, it's not! Hinata, beat him! You can do it!" Hinata looked up at her role model with wide eyes. "You're stronger than him! Go, Hinata!"

'I can do it? ...I-I'm stronger?' she thought warily.

_Cause, baby, you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y._

The crowd watched in awe as Hinata charged at Neji, amazed at her sudden found confidence. Even more amazed at the fact at Naruto, of all people, had given her that confidence.

"Why do you keep fighting? You're weak." Neji repeated. He knocked Hinata down again.

Hinata shakily pushed herself up. She got up on her knee and muttered, "I stand by what I say. Because that, too, is my ninja way.

_Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own._

Hinata smiled at the memories. She watched as her father and cousin sparred in the small training area of the compound. Neji and she had become close of the years. Her father had also changed a lot since then. Yet, they both remained as stoic as ever.

Then a thought dwelled on her. 'Naruto-kun should be returning any day now.'

"Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama..." Neji waved a hand in front of her face. Hinata snapped back into reality and looked up at her cousin. "Your father has left. Would you like to train?"

Hinata smiled and followed her cousin.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow._

Hinata watched in horror as Pain sank a chakra reciever into her beloved's leg. She trembled as the cruel man ranted on and on about peace and how justice breeds hate.

Not knowing what came over her, she jumped in between the battle.

"Hinata-sama!" her caretaker cried.

_Maybe you're the reason why all the doors are closed. So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road._

"I'm not going to let you heart Naruto-kun anymore!" she threatened, feeling stronger than before.

Naruto stared up at her. "Hinata! Get out! You're no match!" he warned.

"I know. I'm just being selfish." she looked down.

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when it's time, you'll know._

"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you... You helped me find the right path... I always chased you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you..." Hinata confessed.

_You just gotta ignite the light. And let it shine. Just own the night. Like the fourth of July._

Hinata got into fighting stance and activated her Byakugan. 'I can do it.' she told herself. She crouched down and kicked one of the chakra recievers out of Naruto.

Surprising Pain, he used universal push. Hinata flew back. "What was that?" she asked, astonished.

_Cause, baby, you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y._

Hinata made a small grunt of frustration as she developed chakra into her fists. When she did, the chakra formed into a lion. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" she yelled before charging at Pain.

_Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe._

Naruto never felt so helpless as Hinata fought for him. Suddenly, Pain look a little dazed. Hinata took her chance and punched a pole of of Naruto's leg.

_Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's alwyas been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through._

Pain regained his composure and pushed Hinata before she could hit another one out. She was momentarily unconscious, then she remembered when Naruto saved her those many years ago.

_Cause, baby, you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"Hinata!" Hinata started to wake at her name. She barely stirred, and a huge wave of reliec swept over Naruto. "Hinata..." he breathed.

The said girl shakily got up and walk a couple steps to Naruto, only to fall again. She, being determined, crawled to Naruto. "Don't come." he said quietly.

Hinata didn't listen. She grabbed the chakra pole in Naruto's hand. "Why do you fight me, knowing you'll die?" Pain asked.

_Baby you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe._

Hinata considered it a moment, and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I stand by what I say... That's my ninja way..."

_Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

_Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._


End file.
